8 Guys, 2 girls, 1 story
by MissElenaDrew-HoneyHecox
Summary: When Elena Day meets her idol she thinks she has met the love of her life but when a night out goes wrong, her life is ruined
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A wish that comes true**

I sat up in bed and ran my hand through my hair, 'Monday.' I said to myself then groaned. I hate Mondays but I had a feeling this one would be different. My first day of Epsom collage. I got out of bed slipped my glasses on and got changed into blouse and jeans it was the beginning of September so it was about 100° outside, still too warm! Still, it was 2 days until my 16th birthday 'Monday the 4th September 2012' I said looking at my poster of Tyger Drew-Honey on my wall 'Oh Tyger, I want to see you so bad! But please help me…' I sighed and walked downstairs 'Okay ma I'm off!' I called to my mum who was in the kitchen 'Right ok hon, see you tonight!' She called as I slipped my high-tops on and picked up my school bag and opened the front door and strolled out. 'Dam what's the time?' I asked myself getting my phone out of my pocket 'Ten to eight!' I muttered to myself seeing the bus rush up the hill 'Ahh!' I shouted sitting down on the curb and typing my mums' number into the keypad 'Hi mum, I've missed the bus, should I walk to school?' I asked her 'Umm, yes.' She said 'Oh okay, bye.' I said 'Bye!' she said to me hanging up 'Right, to school we go!' I muttered slowly walking along the pathway. A silver convertible was slowing down next to me 'Are you okay?' I heard someone say, they had a soft velvety voice. 'Umm, sort of…' I replied looking in on the teen in the silver car. He had scruffy black hair and was wearing sunglasses 'Do you umm… need a lift?' He asked taking the sun glasses off. It was him. Tyger Drew-Honey was asking me if I wanted a lift. 'Wohh, you're joking right? You're Tyger Drew-Honey! I said to him 'Well, it looks as though I am and you are…' He asked me leaning over and opening the passengers door 'Umm I'm Elena Day, I'm new here, it's my first day at Epsom…' I explained smiling 'Oh okay, I suppose you missed the bus, Please, hop in!' I slip in and closed the door, did up my seatbelt and we were of. 'So where do you come from?' He asked me putting his sunglasses back on 'I'm from Kent, Whitstable to be exact!' I replied looking at him he was wearing a hooded red checked shirt and navy jeans 'Your very pretty Elena…' Tyger said to me smiling 'Oh shut up!' I exclaimed in my best Essex accent which made him laugh, he had a soft velvety laugh. 'Seriously, you beautiful, anyone would be blind to think otherwise!' I felt myself blushing 'You can talk!' I replied looking at him 'Say, what subjects are you doing?' He asked me 'Umm Spanish, Drama, Music and media studies,' I said to him 'What about you?' I asked him 'Same as you!' He happily said 'Wait Day is Da and Drew – honey is Dr …' I thought to myself. 'Is there anyone else with a surname starting with D?' I pondered 'Yes we will most probably sit next to each other!' He said knowing what I was going on about 'Yessss!' I quietly said 'Were here!' He said to me 'Woo!' exclaimed as we went down a long driveway 'Here we go!' Tyger said driving into a space with an engraved nameplate on a wooden post in front Mr T. Drew – Honey I read I undid my seat belt and slid my bag over my shoulder 'Manquer' He said opening my door 'Gracias señor!' I said back to him getting out. We stood there looking at each other and before I knew it Tyger was leaning in and slid his hands around my waist. His warm lips hit mine as I put my arm around his neck. We were in a deep and passionate kiss the warmth of his lips sending an electric charge through my whole body 'I love you Elena.' He said to me 'I love you too Tyger.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Not a song and dance**

He slowly pulled away. 'You're in secure don't know what for…' He sung soon he was in a full rendition of What Makes You Beautiful. 'Wow!' I said to him smiling 'I lav your voice!' I said to him. 'Ha-ha, thanks!' He said putting his arm around my shoulder 'We became the parade on the streets that we once cleaned expendable solders smiling at anything raised on a feeling our voice would have meaning eventually…' I sung 'Who!' Tyger exclaimed smiling 'You have a beautiful voice, do you like take that?' He asked me. I laughed 'Thank you! And yes, but I don't just like them I LOVE them!' I replied making him laugh. 'So do I, I L to the A to the V them!' I lent my head on the side of his arm 'As the time grew near for me to show my love I never asked you in full…' He sung in his soft, velvety voice 'Let all the sinful pass you by let all that lives be free to die let's all let's all take a bow…' I sung at the same time. We walked a little way longer then entered through the main entrance 'Just follow me.' He said walking up some steps then along a corridor then through a door and up a staircase then through another door and along another corridor, we must have been on the 3rd floor by now 'C1 is just along here.' He said to me. We passed the school Library and entered into a small room 'Hello sir!' Tyger happily said 'Hello Mr drew-Honey, who's your friend?' The tall man asked 'This is my girlfriend, Elena Day.' I smiled at him. I ran what he said through my head. This is my girlfriend, this is my girlfriend. I am Tyger's girlfriend! I smiled at him 'Elena, this is Mr Salvage, our form tutor.' We shook hands and went and sat down.

For the rest of the day I was ecstatic and Tyger was right, we did sit next to each other in all the lessons except for one, English. He sat next to his friend Becca who I was friends with too! Becca was sweet she had blonde hair and brown eyes, flawless skin and an amazing laugh. Tyger and her go way back, at least he said so…

*after school*

'Do you want a lift E?' He asked running up behind me and slipping a piece of paper into my back pocket 'Yes please!' I said putting my arm around his waist 'Are you free tonight?' I asked him as he got his car keys out of his pocket 'Think so, why?' He asked running his hand through his hair 'Oh well my best friend is coming over from Kent and I was wondering if well you know, wanted to go to Nandos with us…' I asked looking up into his blue eyes 'Now, would I ever turn down Nandos?' He asked me laughing as we got into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three an episode of my family**

It wasn't until we were halfway home I remembered the slip of paper in my pocket I plucked out and read it aloud 'Tyger Mob 07783455298 G. Barlow 07263540025 M. Owen 07992371942. Oh my goodness! Thank you Tyger!' I was ecstatic 'It's fine; I'd do anything for my special girl!' He said tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music, Moves like Jagger. I got my phone out and programed the numbers in to my contacts. 'Using those numbers you have made me the happiest girl alive Tigs!' I smiled 'Oh, right up here!' I said to him pointing to the road in front of us 'Rightyho!' He said quickly turning 'Right, I shall see you later babes!' I said sliding my bag up my shoulder 'I'll walk you up to your house!' he replied slowing down outside my house, the largest house in the small close. I undid my seatbelt as Tyger did we both got out. I walked around the bonnet of the car. He latched his hand into mine and we walked up my drive way together. 'I'll pick you up at about half six ish?' I said to him smiling 'Right, okay!' He said slipping his hands around my waist as he had done earlier that day. My lips hit his first sending a small electric pulse down my spine warming up my body. I saw my mum coming to the front door and I instantly pulled away 'What was tha… oh I see.' He said to me looking straight into my eyes. I melted and slid into the cracks in the driveway. My mum opened the door 'Who is your friend?' My mum asked smiling at Tyger 'This mum is Tyger!' I said smiling 'Hello Mrs Day!' He sweetly said shaking my mums hand 'Hello Tyger!' She said smiling 'I'll see you later babes…' I whispered hugging him 'Bye honey!' He whispered walking back down to his car. 'Who is he?' My mum asked me 'He is my male friend!' I smugly said smiling. I walked into my house 'Iannnnnnnnnn, Antonioooooooo!' I called up the stairs 'Hello Ellie!' I heard Ian shout from his 'Work room' 'Eleanaaaaa!' My brother's best friend said running up behind me and covering my mouth with his hand and putting his arm around my waist 'Stop right there!' Ian shouted sounding like officer Anoos, dressed as him too. 'Let the lady go!' He shouted pulling out a BB gun 'No!' Anthony shouted to the man stood at the top of the stairs, so I bit his fingers. 'Owwy, Owwy!' He let me go and I ran up the stairs to my brother. Anthony by this point was hopping around the landing 'I didn't hurt your foot, dumbass!' I exclaimed me and Ian in fits of laughter. 'Oh yea…' He said stopping hopping around and sitting on the bottom of the stairs 'Oh come here you big goose!' I said walking down the stairs to my friend. I tightly hugged him around the shoulders. He stood up taking me with him. I latched my legs around him and swung my arms over his shoulders 'Go Anthonymon!' I said laughing as he ran into the kitchen, out the back door and into the garden, up the garden steps then back down to our kitchen then into the hall. He sat down and I hopped of his back. 'Right then, let us gather in the lounge!' I called in my poshist accent 'Let us!' Ian shouted running down the stairs and into the lounge me and Anthony following him 'Sososososososo!' Ian said as me and Anthony collapsed onto the sofa. 'Well…' I started. I told them about everything, missing the bus, meeting Tyger, the kiss, Epsom, Mr Salvage and Becca. 'So were not your favourite boys anymore…' Ian sighed sounding upset 'Oh Ian, of course you are! Nothing will ever change that!' I said getting up as he did and hugging him around the waist 'Right kind sirs, I am going to get changed into my party gear!' I said as Anthony got up, I tightly hugged him too 'Love you guys!' I said skipping into the hall and up the stairs into my room. 'On my lord…' I exclaimed seeing a red satin dress and red heels on my bed, the ones I had seen in the very expensive shop. I heard Ian and Anthony giggling from down stairs; I knew it was those two as they had been with me when I saw it. I put it on, put my hair in a loose bun, picked up my makeup bag and walked into the bathroom. I selected my best pink lipstick, my newest red eye shadow and my strawberry perfume. I was half way through putting my make up on when I heard my brother and his friend (who lives with us!) come up the stairs to get changed as they were coming out with us. By the time I had finished doing my makeup they were both changed and waiting outside the bathroom Ian wearing a blue checked shirt and black tie with jeans and Anthony was wearing a white shirt, red tie and had red chinos on. I hugged Ian first the Anthony, I had wanted that dress so bad! 'I love you guys!' I said Ian hugging me tightly the two boys smiling at eachother.


End file.
